Are You My Dad?
by chibi fighter
Summary: Ash and Misty are happily married with a baby on the way. However after an accident Ash is killed leaving behind his wife, his pokemon and his unborn daughter. 10 years later Melody Ketchum goes on a journey to become the new champion of Kanto and live up to her fathers legacy. Along the way however she discovers something shocking. Her father is alive.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This was bugging me all night so I just decided "what the hell" and started typing this story which I hadn't planned on doing for a while. Now I'm going to get this out of the way now, this story does have an OC as one of the main characters but she is based off something from the canon. In the very first teaser trailer for Pokémon the first movie in Japan it showed an older looking Misty holding hands with a little pink haired girl and the girl playing with Pikachu. It is inferred that this pink haired girl is Ash and Misty's daughter and the series would end with the two getting married and having a kid. I'm going to get straight into the story and anything else I have to say I'll leave for the bottom Author's note. I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Misty stopped her pacing in the kitchen and smiled. That must be Ash. He had been gone all day and not called her once. She knew he was busy being the kanto champion and all but he could have at least called and told her he was going to be home late.

She walked over too it and opened the door expecting to see her husband. Instead she saw one of the officer Jenny's standing there instead.

"Excuse me are you Mrs. Ketchum?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Why yes I am. Is there a problem officer?" Misty asked instinctively putting one hand over her 7 months pregnant belly. She had a bad feeling about whatever Jenny was going to tell her. It wasn't exactly pleasant to have a cop show up at your door at 7 o'clock at night.

"May I come in?"

"Why yes. Make yourself at home," Misty replied moving out of the way as her nervousness grew.

Pikachu ran into the kitchen excitedly expecting to see his trainer. Instead he saw Jenny. Pikachu looked at Misty and gave her a confused look. Why was she here? Misty shrugged. She didn't know the answer either.

The two walked over to the table and sat down. Pikachu walked over to the table as well and hopped on top of it. There was an uncomfortable silence until Jenny took off her hat and cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Ke-"

"Please. Misty is fine."

"Right. Misty I'm afraid I have some terrible news."

Misty and Pikachu shared a nervous glance. When their attention was back on Jenny she continued.

"Your husband was caught in an avalanche trying to save a baby Vulpix from a high up cliff on a mountain. The Vulpix survived but Mr. Ketchum was killed.

Misty's face was blank for a second as she took this all in before she burst into tears and buried her head in her hands.

"No he can't be dead!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ketchum," Jenny said solemnly keeping head down.

"He just can't be!" Misty cried.

Pikachu who was crying as well walked over to her and nuzzled the part of her face that wasn't being covered. She looked up at the electric mouse. She gathered the Pokémon and her arms and hugged him tightly.

Misty had lost the love of her life. A boy who she had known since she was a kid. One of her best friends. He was taken from her so suddenly. And now she had to raise the child they had said they were going to raise together.

* * *

A/n: That's the end of the first chapter. I know kind of short but still I'm pretty proud of my work. This is something I didn't mention before but since Ash and Misty's daughter was never given a name and doesn't have a personality I'm going to call her Melody (Stupidly enough because she looks like someone who would be named Melody.) and I will give her a personality. She's kind of like an OC in a way and I don't put OC's in my story often for a reason so I will try to make her a likable character and as least Mary-sueish as I can. Anyways let me know what you think of the first chapter and hey if I can a lot of positive feed-back maybe I'll update again when I get the chance. See you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: You thought an update was going to take longer didn't you? Well nope cus I got a flight to catch tomorrow at 10:00am and I'm bored let's do this! Thank you espeon44, Guest and Likas for reviewing in the last chapter.

Espeon44- It's Ash and Misty's daughter. The couple is Ash and Misty.

Likas- Sorry about that. I have a tendency to ramble a lot and I couldn't think of anything else to write in the prologue.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Melody! Melody!" The crowd cheered.

Melody Ketchum smiled. She couldn't believe it. She was Kanto's new champion! She looked in the crowd and saw her mom and grandmother wiping away proud tears while Brock gave her a thumbs up and a smile. The champion presented her with the title. The crowd went wild. Professor Oak walked up to her.

"Congratulations Melody Ketchum. You are now the Indigo league champion."

"Thank you Professor," She replied.

"Melody there is one more thing I would like to show you."

The professor led her to a room. In the room sat a figure whose face was covered by shadows. Somehow Melody knew who it was.

"D-dad?"

Before he could speak and before she could even see his face she started to feel…wet. The girl's eye's snapped open only to find she wasn't the champion she was still in her bed…and just got sprayed in the face by her dad's stupid Feraligatr.

"You stupid! Get out of here!" She yelled throwing her pillow at it as it ran away. God did she hate that thing.

Melody got out of bed when she remembered what day it was. Today was the day she would begin her Pokémon journey and become the Indigo league champion, just like her dad was.

As she started to brush her pink hair that reached halfway down her back she couldn't help but to wonder if she really had what it took to be a Pokémon trainer. Her mom and grandma usually got discouraged at her when she thought like this but how could she not feel insecure. She was Ash Ketchum's daughter though. She had a pretty big name to live up to.

Melody put her hair into pigtails that stayed at the back of her head and changed into a red t-shirt, cuffed jeans and a comfortable pair of black sneakers she had. She then walked over to her desk and picked up a red and white hat. It was the hat her father had worn when she first started his Pokémon journey and one of the only things her left specifically for her. Her mom always would tell her that when Ash found out he was having a daughter her instantly decided he wanted her to have his hat should she ever go on a Pokémon journey. This hat held a lot of memories and meant a lot to him and since he was gone now…it now meant a lot the Melody. She put the hat on and headed down stairs.

"Good morning sweetie! Did you sleep well?" Misty asked from the kitchen table.

"Well I was sleeping well until a certain somebody woke me up," She grumbled as she sat down, referring to the Feraligatr who was currently not in the room. Pikachu who had been sitting on the table waiting for her to wake up trotted over to her and licked her cheek. Melody put her hand on the electric rodent and pet it in a lazy manner.

"I'm sure that's just his way of saying good morning," Delia, who had been cooking remarked.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Misty offered her mother-in-law. She felt bad. Here was Delia slaving away making Misty and Melody breakfast and all Misty could do was sit.

"I'm sure. Plus last time you tried to cook you almost burnt the house down."

Melody stifled a giggle when her grandmother said that. For as long back as she could remember her and her mother had been living with grandma who for some reason never let Misty cook. One day while Delia was gone Misty tried to make a smoothie and this somehow caused the blender to catch on fire. In short; Melody's mother was a terrible cook.

Misty let out a sigh and turned to her daughter.

"So have you decided what starter you're going to get?"

The pink haired girl put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I don't know they all look so cute."

"Looks can be deceiving dear. I suggest you pick whichever one speaks to you the most," Delia said.

"That's right and no matter what Pokémon you pick I will still love and support you," Misty commented hoping Melody wouldn't pick Squirtle just because it water was her (Misty) favorite type.

Melody smiled as her grandma put down a plate of pancakes in front of her. She cut it at looked back at her mother.

"Thanks mom. I'm so excited!"

She raised the fork with a piece of the pancake on it only to realize it was gone. She looked next to her to see Feraligatr sitting there with a cheeky grin indicated her ate the piece that was on her fork. Melody glared at him.

"I'm gonna miss you least of all."

After breakfast Melody made her way towards Oaks lab. Her mother and grandmother wanted to go with her but Melody told them no. She wanted to take the first steps to her journey by herself. Plus when her grandma and Oak where with each other they never stopped talking. Oddly enough Pikachu didn't want to go with her even though he had always been pretty protective of her. He didn't even see her off as he just disappeared after breakfast. Pikachu could be really weird at times.

"Professor Oak?! Hellllloooooo!" She called out loudly.

"Hello Melody. Just as loud as ever I see," Oak commented. If there was one thing people tended to forget about Melody it was how loud she could be. For someone so small she sure did have quite the explosive voice.

"I'm here for my very first Pokémon!" She squealed out bouncing up and down due to her excitement.

"Very well then. Follow me," He said leading her to the room where he kept the starter Pokémon.

"These are the three we have. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Choose wisely for this Pokémon will not only be your first Pokémon but may also become your best friend."

"I already know who I want," Melody picked up one of the pokeballs and threw it.

"I chose you!"

* * *

A/n: Sorry guys I'm going to stop it there…because I was hoping you guys could give me suggestions of what should come out of the pokeball. I don't know who her first pokemon should be. Maybe I'll make up my mind on who her first Pokémon should be and disregard what you guys say but hey you never know so if you want it to be certain Pokémon leave it in the reviews or vote in the poll I'll be putting up. Also Melody's isn't a bad character is she? She seems kind of bland now but it's the first chapter she really been in (If you don't count the prologue where she wasn't even born yet). More of her personality will be shown later. Until next time guys see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Okay so I'm typing this using a different program than usual so let's see how it goes. The other program I used was very outdated and didn't notice a lot of the typo's I made. Let me know if you guys like this program better or the old one in the reviews if you get the chance. Thank you espeon44, Samurott1987, and SailorUmbreon for reviewing in the last chapter.

Samurott1987- I don't really have a schedule for when I do chapters. I just update when I feel like I want to or when I'm bored. Probably not the best system but I do have other things going on.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 3

A white light came out of the pokeball. Melody's grin grew. She couldn't wait to meet her new pokemon. Melody's grin however dissolved quickly. Instead of seeing the charmander she had decided to get instead in it's place she saw a Eevee

"Huh? What happened?!" She asked looking towards proffesor Oak hoping for an answer.

"Erm...I think my assistant Tracey may have mixed up a charmander pokeball and the Eevee we caught for research."

Melody shrugged it off and bent down to the Eevee's level however once she did the Eevee cowards backwards. Melody furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Hey...is something wrong?" She asked reaching her hands towards the fluffball. However once she did the pokemon let out a scared cry and hid under a research table shaking in fear. The pink haired girl's worried gaze stayed on the little Eevee

"I should have warned you earlier. This Eevee seems to be afraid of everyone and everything and I'm unable to figure out why." Oak explained.

"Professor," Melody started while walking closer towards the Eevee, her back towards the pokemon professor.

"Hm?"

When Melody reached the research table the Eevee was hidden under she kneeled down once again. She smiled sweetly and held her hand out towards the Eevee. It hesitantly sniffed her hand and then timidly walked closer towards her. Once it was out from under the table Melody stood up slowly (as not to startle the still shaking pokemon) and said, "Professor Oak. I've been thinking and can this Eevee be my starter pokemon?"

Oak seemed to be mildly shocked and concerned by this.

"I'm not sure that would be such a good idea. It will be very difficult to raise. Wouldn't you rather have a pokemon that's easier to raise like a Bulbasaur or a Squirtle"

"Nope. My mind's made up and I want this one!" She bent down and picked it up however this caused it to let out a yelp and escape the grasp of her arms and cower back from her, its ears down and its tail between its legs.

Melody anime sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head before looking back towards Oak with a determined expression, "Beside a pokemon trainer's journey is always going to have a few bumps."

"Yes but those usually occur after you leave your hometown not while you're still in it," Oak explained still unsure if he was alright giving the young inexperienced trainer such a cowardly pokemon.

"Proffesor this pokemon needs me! If I don't help it who will?"

Oak opened his mouth to speak but Melody cut him off.

"Dad was able to make Pikachu more friendly who's to say I can't make a pokemon more courageous?"

"Alright fine, you can have this pokemon as your starter. Don't say I didn't warn you though," Oak signed.

"Yay! Did you hear that Eevee?" Melody asked excitedly. The Eevee just looked at Melody with it's tail still between its legs and responded with a quiet, "...vee…"

"Here is your pokedex and 5 pokeballs."

Melody snatched the Pokedex and pokeballs and started to jog out of the lab.

"Come on Eevee!" She called to her pokemon.

It was a bit hesitant at first but ran after her. A couple seconds after it left Melody poked her head through the door.

"Thanks again professor bye!"

With that she was gone.

"Take care," The professor responded even though he knew she was probably long gone by now.

After she left Oak walked over the his desk and picked up a framed picture. It was a picture of Ash, his at the time 5 months pregnant wife Misty, Pikachu, Brock, himself and Delia.

"Maybe she will be able to help that Eevee just like her father helped Pikachu."

Oak stared at the picture fondly for a couple more seconds before putting it back on his desk.

"After all she is just as persistent and stubborn as he was."

* * *

A/n: Thank you espeon44 for suggesting I make the pokemon an Eevee. When I first saw that I was like, no it seems too mary-sueish but then I thought to myself, in reality it's not because I'm thinking of as more of a symbolic kind of thing. Just like a Eevee Melody has the potential to become something great, just like all trainers. Please let me know what you guys think and until the next chapter. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I felt like doing another chapter of this story because I'm on a giant pokemon kick right now, let's do this! Thank you SailorUmbreon for reviewing in the last chapter. I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 4

'I can't believe I actually have my own pokemon! Now I can't start my own pokemon journey just like dad. I'm so e-'

Melody's thoughts were interrupted when she tripped over something. She looked to see she had tripped over a now disoriented Oshawott. However it wasn't just any Oshawott, it was her dad's.

"Oshawott what are you doing here?" She asked now concerned as she picked it up and cradled it.

"Osha," The water pokemon replied when it gathered its bearings.

"He wanted to see you off," Misty said walking up to her daughter along with Delia. That's when Melody noticed her mom and grandma weren't alone. Not far behind were all of her dad's pokemon and her mom's and even her grandma's who usually liked to stay at home.

Eevee had finally caught up to it's trainer. Oshawott jumped out of Melody's arms and went to greet Eevee but instead of getting the response he thought he'd get Eevee backed away slowly.

"Oh who's this little cutie?" Misty said bending down to its height. This however seemed to frighten to pokemon more than it already was as it started to back away.

"This is Eevee my starter pokemon."

"Your starter? But I thought the starters were either a Charmander, a Bulbasaur or a squirtle," Delia said.

"They are but I decided I wanted this one. Pretty cool huh."

Misty frowned as she stood back up. She placed a hand on Melody's shoulder and looked her dead in the eye.

"Sweetie are you sure you want this Eevee as your starter?"

Melody quickly took offense to her mom's question.

"Unbelievable already your doubting my abilities as pokemon trainer!"

"No honey it's not that it's just that-"

Melody shook her mom's hand off of her shoulder and looked back angrily.

"Well I'll show you! Come on Eevee! I'll show all of you!"

With that Melody started to stomp angrily away with Eevee nervously following. Misty was about to say something but Delia stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Misty sighed.

"She really is her father's daughter," She said with a affectionate smile.

"She really is. Speaking of Ash have you seen his Pikachu anywhere?"

"No I haven't seen him since breakfast,"

Delia frowned, "How odd. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

"I hope so…"

* * *

"Hey Eevee what do you think I should call you?" Melody asked randomly on their way to Viridian city.

Eevee and Melody stopped walked. The small pokemon looked at its trainer and tilted its head.

"Vee?"

"We'll I thought it would be cool if I gave you a nickname but unfortunately nothing comes to mind...oh well, I'm sure I'll think of something eventually."

Suddenly the two heard what sounded like grass rustling.

"What was that?" Melody asked out loud as she walked over to where she heard the sound come from. Their she and Eevee saw a Pidgey not to far from the path they had been walking.

"A Pidgey that will useful on my journey then I'll have a flyer! Alright Eevee this is our first battle are you ready?"

"...Vee…" Eevee responded not too sure about this.

Melody noticed her pokemons concern but disregarded it.

"Don't be silly I'm sure you be fine, come on."

Melody walked closer towards the tiny bird it looked at her and her determined gaze.

"Eevee I choose you!"

"Vee," He said as it slowly came onto the battlefield. The pidgey kept its emotionless gaze on them.

"Eevee use tackle attack!"

Eevee went to use tackle but the Pidgey dodged it and followed up gust.

"Eevee!" The pokemon cried as it flew into a tree.

"Oh no Eevee! Are you okay?" Melody asked.

The pokemon shakily stood up.

"Eevee try another tackle attack!"

Eevee tried again and this time in actually hit.

"Yeah that's how you do it!" Melody yelled out happily.

The Eevee she had replied with "Vee!" and seemed to perk up a bit but it's scared demeanor soon came back once the Pidgey got back up looking mad. Before any of them could respond the Pidgey tackled Eevee knocking it out.

"Eevee!" Melody crying running over towards her pokemon and cradling it in her arms. She heard a noise and turned to her left only to see the pidgey coming back to attack her already knocked out Eevee. Melody didn't know what to do so she cradled her Eevee closer to her to use her body as a shield and let out a terrified scream.

"Pika!"

Melody opened her eyes to see her dads Pikachu in a protective stance in front of her using what appeared to be a weak version of thundershock and causing the Pidgey to fly away scared of the electric mouse.

"Pikachu? What are you doing here?"

Pikachu turned around to look at Melody.

"Pikachu pika-pi pikapika chu pikachu."

"You know I can't speak Pikachu," Melody responded not understanding a word the mouse had just said.

"Look I know you're worried about me but you really should go home, now if you'll excuse me I have to get Eevee to a pokemon center. Viridian city isn't too far from here on out so I should be there soon."

Melody started walking. She heard pokemon footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Pikachu stopping as well.

"You heard me Pikachu. Go on shoo!"

Melody turned around and started to walk again only to hear the footsteps again. She turned around and like she expected there was Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" The growled out before sighing, "Your not go to leave me alone are you?"

"Cha."

Melody put her hands on her hips.

"Alright fine you can tag along for now but once we get to Pewter city I'm leaving you with uncle Brock so he can get you back to Mom, deal?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily as he jumped onto Melody's shoulder.

Melody smiled and continued on her way. She was a bit peeved Pikachu decided to follow her but at least she'd have someone to help her get Eevee to open up a bit more.

* * *

A/n: Aw how cute, Pikachu was worried about his late trainer's daughter. Okay so I said this last chapter and I'll say it again please in the reviews let me know if my character starts to become too Mary-sueish. I don't think she is seeing as she just lost her first battle but if you guys got anything you want to say leave it the reviews. Until next time see you guys later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hi everyone it's me again. So if you live in the states you might already know that some schools (or maybe all) are being required to take a exam called the parcc test which spans multiple days. I hate it and it's really draining my energy so this chapter might be a bit short. I don't know though so let's see what happens. Thank you Nightshade929 for reviewing in the last chapter.

Nightshade929- Thank you so much for giving me feedback on Melody's character. I've never done a OC fanfic before (unless you count that troll fic I did for April fools day) so I'm really trying to make it so she doesn't come off as a Mary-sue.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 5

Nurse Joy let out a sigh. She had just finished treating a sick Muk and was eager to turn in for the night. She pressed the button that locked the doors of the pokecenter for the night and left to go get some well needed sleep.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Wait a second!" Melody yelled as she ran towards the pokemon center. Her and Pikachu arrived in Viridian city hours ago however since Melody hadn't been in a big city in such a long time she got a bit carried away with her sightseeing.

Melody could see the center doors closing and sped up with Pikachu not too far behind. She was getting closer.

"I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make!"

Melody was so close. She made a dive for the door only to run into the door.

"...I didn't make it…" She mumbled her face smushed up against the glass.

Nurse Joy heard the impact Melody's body made with the door and let out a small gasp. The nurse then ran over to the control panel and unlocked the doors. Once the doors were unlocked they opened Melody fell onto the floor face first.

"Are you alright?" Nurse Joy asked Melody.

"I've been better…"

The female trainer got up off the floor and walked over to the counter putting her Eevee's pokeball on it.

"Can you heal my Eevee please?"

"Sure and I suppose you'll be staying the night?" Nurse Joy asked as the took the pokeball over to the healing machine.

"Yes."

After healing the normal-type the nurse walked back over to Melody and handed the pokeball and a key.

"You'll be staying in room 56."

Melody muttered her thank you and walked to her room with Pikachu trotting behind. When she got there she plopped onto her bed and let out a groan.

"Pika pika pikachu?" Pikachu asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine Pikachu just tired," Melody responded hoping what he had just said was "Are you okay?"

Melody rolled onto her back and got a better look at her room. It was a fairly small room with a twin size bed, a small bathroom, a desk with a chair and a telephone. The pink haired stared at the telephone for a few minutes before making her decision.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Misty asked when Delia entered the door.

"No he's not at the lab either."

"Oh where could he be?"

The former gym leader heard the phone ring. She ran over and picked it up.

"Officer Jenny?"

The other voice on the line hesitated before answering.

"Um...no mom it's Melody…"

"Oh hi Melody. Look sweetie I love you but this really isn't a good time. Pikachu's gone missing!"

"...Yeah about that he kind of followed me to Viridian city...say hi Pikachu…"

Melody put the phone on speaker and after a few seconds Misty heard "..Pika.."

"Pikachu What were you thinking leaving without telling anyone! Me and Delia were worried sick about you!" Misty yelled.

Melody and Pikachu cringed. They both loved Misty and according to Brock she had matured a lot over the years but that doesn't mean that when she was angry she got any less scary.

"Pikachu's with Melody that's great! Hi Honey!" The two heard Delia shout distantly.

"So how's everything going so far?" Misty asked sounding calmer than she did before.

"Not so good...but I'm sure I'll get better eventually. I made it to Virdean," Melody responded.

"That's good to hear. It took your father 2 days to reach Viridian city. I'm guessing you used the path that was made a couple of years ago to make visits to the city easier?"

"Yup."

Melody heard a knock on her door. It opened revealing a Chancy with a card that said, _"Lights out a 11."_

Melody looked at a nearby clock. It was 10:55.

"Mom I have to go. Curfew is at 11. After I win at the Pewter city gym I'll leave Pikachu with Brock so either you can get him or Brock can bring him over."

"Okay. Goodnight Melody. I love you."

"Love you too mom goodnight oh and tell grandma I said hi."

Melody hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to change into the grey sweatpants and oversized black T-shirt she used for Pj's. She then brushed her teeth and put her hat and her clothes for tomorrow on the desk. (A/n: Incase your wondering the clothes she's wearing for tomorrow are identical to the ones she wore earlier.)

The girl laid on her bed and turned off the lights. Pikachu snuggled up next to her and she let her arm drape over the electric type like her was a stuffed animal (or pokemon in this case…)

"Good night Pikachu…"

"Pika…"

* * *

 **The next morning…**

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

'Since when do I have a phone in my room?' Melody thought to herself. That's when it hit her, 'Oh wait I'm a the Viridian city pokemon center.'

The 10 year old threw off her blanket and trudged over to the phone.

"Hello?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Hello. This is your designated wake up ca-"

Melody hung up the phone and looked at the clock.

"Who has a wake up call at 6:00am in the morning?"

* * *

After taking a shower and getting dressed Melody headed to the diner part of the center with Pikachu on her shoulder and Eevee in her arms.

After getting Eevee's, Pikachu's and her own breakfast they dug in.

"Help! Help! Somebody please help!"

Melody looked up from her food to see a teenage boy running into the pokemon center with a badly hurt Rattata in his arms. Nurse Joy and 2 Chanseys immediately put it on a gurney and brought it into the intensive care unit.

"You guys stay here. I'll be right back," Melody said leaving the table.

Melody approached the teen who was now sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Excuse me. I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened?" Melody asked.

"I, I don't know what happened. One minute me and my Rattata were outside on a walk. Then all of a sudden we were attacked by a wild Mankey."

"Maybe you did something to tick it off," Melody suggested.

"No this was different. Mankey's are naturally aggressive but we hadn't done anything. It just jumped out at us."

'Why would a Pokemon just lash out at someone for no reason?'

"Thank you for your time. I hope your Ratatta is okay," Melody said before walking back to her table.

When she got there she saw that Eevee and Pikachu were done eating.

"Good you guys are done. Let's go! Next stop Viridian forest!

* * *

A/n: What do you guys think? Not as interesting as the other chapters but it's a transitional chapter more or less. I'm not sure what else to say so bye!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Yay I'm doing awful on PARCC testing...yay...yay...seriously though why are they asking me questions I don't know the answers to T.T. Just a quick heads up, for some reason reviews arn't showing up on my stories yet I'll still get an email saying someone posted a review. If you know why that's happening please let me know because I'm totally lost right now :/. Thanks Slippy (guest), and Nightshade929 for reviewing in the last chapter.

Slippy- After rereading the chapter I agree the connection was too sudden. So I rewrote that part so instead of Melody all of a sudden figuring it out she thinks about the mankey attack for a second and then decides to just forget about it since there's nothing she can really do. Thanks again for letting me know this is my first OC so I'm trying really hard to make Melody not become a mary-sue.

Nightshade929- Yes Pikachu will leave after Melody defeats Brock, but I don't plan on having her catch the Mankey for...certain reasons that will become apparently in the distant future *smirks*

I own nothing except for Melody.

* * *

Chapter 6

" _Mommy! Mommy!"_

" _Melody, you're supposed to be in bed," Misty scolded, picking up the 4 year old._

" _I can't sleep."_

 _Misty let out a sigh as she carried her daughter back to her room, "Well, what would you like me to do?"_

 _Melody thought for a second as her mother tucked her back into bed._

" _Oh! Can you tell me what Daddy was like?"_

 _Misty stiffened slightly however the four-year old failed to notice._

" _Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather me tell you the story about the 3 little Tepigs or Goldilocks and the 3 Teddiursa's?"_

" _Nope! I wanna hear about what Daddy was like," the pink haired girl responded._

" _Well…" Misty started, "He was courageous and full energy and-"_

" _What color was his hair?"_

" _His hair was as black as the night sky and he was taller than me."_

" _What else?"_

" _He was generous willing to help anyone and…" Misty's voice cracked, "He was kind to everyone and everything and...I'm sorry sweetie mommy isn't feeling too well right now goodnight."_

 _Misty got up off the bed turned of the light and shut the door trying desperately to hide her tear stained face. Leaving Melody all alone in her room with nothing but her thoughts and the darkness of her room only illuminated by her nightlight…_

"Pika, Pika Pikachu?"

Melody snapped to attention.

"What is it Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pikachu," the yellow rodent said pointed towards a sign that said, **NOW ENTERING VIRIDIAN FOREST.**

'We're already there? How long did I zone out for?'

"Well come on you two. Let's go," Melody said to Pikachu, who happily followed, and Eevee who hesitantly trudged behind.

As they were walking Melody decided to ask Eevee a question.

"So Eevee what do you think I should call you?"

"Vee?" The Pokemon said in confusion.

"You know for a nickname."

"Vee vwee vwee vee eevee." Eevee replied.

Melody stopped walking and picked him up.

"You know sometimes I really wish I could speak pokemon."

Suddenly the trio heard rustling coming from a nearby bush. Pikachu got in a defensive stance in front of Melody. Suddenly a Caterpie came out.

"Wow I've never seen a Caterpie up this close before!" Melody exclaimed. She never got to see any bug type pokemon up close except for the ones her dad had owned. The only reason she never got to see them was...well...her mom didn't really like bug pokemon.

"Eevee I choose you!" Melody ordered.

Eevee tilted its head before looking to its right and then its left and then Realizing Melody was referring to him. So instead of going onto the battlefield like he was told he instead chose to hide behind Pikachu.

"Alright fine then! I'll catch this Caterpie without your help!" Melody exclaimed frustratedly.

The trainer pulled an unused pokeball out of her pocket and unshrunk it.

"Caterpie your mine! Pokeball go!" She yelled chucking the ball at the green pokemon.

The ball shook 3 times before a small click was heard signaling that the pokemon was caught.

"Awesome I did it!" Melody yelled picking up the pokeball.

"Pikachu!"

"...Vee…"

Melody threw the ball releasing the caterpillar pokemon from the capsule.

"Er," The Caterpie said when it got out of the capsule.

Melody bent down and picked it up,"I'll call you...Monarch, do you like that name?"

"Er," Monarch replied happily.

"Awesome!" Melody exclaimed as she returned the pokemon inside its ball for now.

"We better keep going. Come on you two!" Melody said as she journey onward with a little spring in her step.

"Pik!" Pikachu responded following her.

Eevee felt kind of bad. He wished he could have been apart of his trainers first catch. After all she did just want him to get stronger. But Eevee decided to forget about it for now and followed the two through the forest.

* * *

A/n:What do you think? Also yes I know Ash's first pokemon was a Caterpie too but I didn't do it on purpose, I did it because Melody needs a pokemon to help her with Brock and when Caterpie becomes a butterfree it's going to be able to take him. That however doesn't mean Eevee going to be excluded from the action. Anyways what do you guys think and until next time, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Hi everyone, bet you didn't expect to see me back so early huh? Well I'm here because I kind of hurt my leg so I'm benching myself from physical activity for a while (or maybe I'm just being lazy -.-). Anyways, thank you Nightshade929 and Samurott929 for reviewing in the last chapter.

Nightshade929- Although I appreciate it I am not taking suggestions for Melody's pokemon should be. I have them laid out for the most part, sorry.

Samurott929- If your refering to Ash's butterfree I liked it as well and bye-bye butterfree broke my 4 year old heart when I first saw it (I was watching it on VHS tape)

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Alright Monarch hit it with another tackle to finish it off!"

Monarch the Caterpie did as it's trainer commanded and slammed into the opposing Caterpie once more causing it to faint.

"Oh no! Caterpie!" The bug trainer exclaimed as he bent down towards his fallen pokemon.

"I knew you could do it!" Melody exclaimed as Monarch started to move towards her.

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" Pikachu said as a way to congratulate Melody and Monarch.

"You're pretty good. Here's your prize money. See ya around," The bug trainer said before leaving.

Melody was silent for a bit before she started to speak again.

"I can't believe it...I won my first pokemon battle with a actual trainer…YAHOO I DID IT!" She suddenly yelled while jumping up and down.

Monarch let out a happy cry. It made her happy knowing that her trainer was so elated.

"I AM THE BEST POKEMON TRAINER IN THE WORLD! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!"

"Hey keep it down would ya?"

Melody turned around to see a boy with messy black hair glaring daggers at her.

"Eheheh sorry..." Melody said whilst sweat dropping.

The boy shrugged and his eye's were suddenly on Pikachu.

"A pikachu huh? They're pretty rare around here...I'll trade you a Jigglypuff for it."

"Oh no thanks. Pikachu belongs to my dad you see...I'm Melody, what's your name?" Melody asked it a friendly tone in an attempt to change the subject. Not that she would ever trade away her father's faithful companion and her best friend since she was a baby, she just didn't want this boy to pursue the issue anymore.

"I'm Slash."

"Slash?" Melody questioned. How could that be his name? Slash wasn't even a name.

"Ya got a problem with that?" He asked in an angry manner.

"Oh ahaha...not at all not at all," Melody responded afraid she may how somehow offended the boy.

Slash stared at Melody for a minute longer as if studying her. Melody was starting to get uncomfortable when she noticed his clothes. He was wearing a pair of camo capris with a black shirt and white sneakers. Not to mention he had a black backpack on his back.

"Hey you have a backpack are you by any chance a pokemon trainer too?!" Melody exclaimed excitedly.

The boy didn't have time to answer as he felt a vibrating sensation in his left leg. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone and appeared to be looking at a text message.

"You have a cell phone? Lucky! My mom wont let me have one until I turn 13!" Melody lamented.

Slash ignored her comment as clicked his phone off before before he started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Melody asked.

"Somewhere."

"That doesn't answer my question," Melody huffed annoyed.

"Catch ya on the flip side pinkie," Slash said as he continued to walk not even turning to look at her once.

"P-pinkie?!" Melody exclaimed suddenly feeling self-conscious about her pink hair.

"Hey who are you calling P-"

Melody stopped midsentence went a beedrill appeared. Apparently it heard her yelled and was annoyed by it.

"C-crap," Melody said as she ran behind a tree whilst Pikachu stood in front of the Beedrill to defeat it. Beedrill why did it have to be a Beedrill? Although she liked most pokemon Melody regretfully had to admit that she didn't like Beedrill due to a traumatic experience she had as a child. Let's just say if it wasn't for Pikachu and her dad's Charizard she probably wouldn't be alive right now.

All it took was once thundershock to send that Beedrill packing.

"Thanks Pikachu," Melody said walking out from behind the tree and bending down to pet him.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded.

Monarch made a cry of concern for its trainer.

"I'm fine Monarch. You should get some rest," Melody responded returning the pokemon to its pokeball.

"Seriously though, Pinkie?! Who the heck does that jerk think he is making fun of my pink hair! It's not like I can help it!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Pika…" Pikachu responded. Pikachu thought she was overreacting but to be fair she was Misty's daughter and Melody, just like her mother had somewhat of a short temper and tended to be overly sensitive when people talked about her pink hair.

"Well at least I didn't change my name like he did. It must be pretty embaressing for him to change it to such a stupid name like Slash," Melody scoffed, "We better keep moving come on Pikachu!"

Pikachu let out a sigh. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

As they continued onward they fought more and more pokemon with Monarch getting stronger and Eevee when he worked up the courage to enter the battle.

"Monarch finish it off with a tackle attack!"

Monarch slammed into the Rattata knocking it out.

"Oh no nibbles!" The lass Melody had just beaten cried out.

"Good job Monarch!"

The lass returned her pokemon and looked at Melody with tears in her eyes.

"A-are you okay?" Melody asked suddenly feeling bad for beating the girl.

"Y...y...you meanie!" The lass cried before running away.

"S-sorry…" Melody called after. That's when Melody realized something.

"Hey you didn't give me my prize money!"

"Pika!"

Melody heard Pikachu's cry and turned around to see Monarch using string shot to make itself a cocoon. When it was done it became a metapod.

"Woah cool," Melody said walking towards her pokemon and totally forgetting about not getting her money. Melody took at her pokedex and pointed it at Metapod.

 _"Metapod is the evolution of caterpie,"_ Dexter said.

"Evolution huh? Pikachu when pokemon evolve they become stronger right?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Awesome!" Something suddenly became apparent to Melody, "Hey if pokemon become stronger then how come you never evolved?"

Thinking back she had never really asked this question. She just knew that pikachu was a pikachu and kind of accepted it.

Pikachu pressed a button on the pokedex.

 _"While evolution makes a pokemon become stronger some prefer not to evolve."_

"Oh I get it now. Well I'm happy you never evolved. I like you just the way you are."

"Cha…"

The two heard rustling from a nearby bush. Soon the lass Melody had fought before came out with another girl.

"That's her." The lass said. The lasses friend glared at Melody.

"You made my friend cry! You're gonna pay!" She exclaimed taking out a pokeball.

Melody smirked.

"Alright then. Monarch I choose you!"

* * *

A/n: I hope this turned out good. And before anyone asks no Melody is not going to start a romance with Slash. She 10 years old for the love of god. When I was 10 I still thought the act of kissing someone was disgusting. Let me know what you think and until next time, bye!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hi everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the long update I wanted to focus on passing finals and I did so yay! Thank you Cypress Oury for reviewing in the last chapter. I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 8

Brock looked down at the twinkling lights of the city below him. He had been in Unova for several days for a teaching seminar. Ever since he became a pokemon doctor he's gotten a lot of popularity due to how he handled the pokemon and his patients recovery rate. This caused him to be busy since medical schools from all over the world wanted him to visit and do a live demonstration for the students.

The plane had taken off only a hour or two ago meaning that the city he was flying above was probably Nimbasa. Brock turned back to his laptop and started reading up on what happened in Kanto again since his leave, suddenly his laptop started ringing meaning he had a incoming video call. He answered it and saw none other than Misty.

"Hi Brock."

"Hey Misty, how've been lately?" Brock asked.

"I've been fine. I should be asking you that though. After all being a pokemon doctors has got to be stressful. I'm surprised you haven't started sprouting grey hairs," Misty teased.

Brock chuckled at the comment before speaking again.

"How's Melody been lately?"

"Oh right that's what I wanted to talk to you about. She set off on her journey to become a pokemon master not too long ago."

"Really? I can't believe she's already 10! They grow up fast don't they?"

Misty chuckled, "I guess you could say that. One minute they're attached to your hip, the next they're running out the door on a pokemon journey. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, she left just a couple of days ago and should arrive in Pewter City any day now. I was wondering if you could maybe check up on her for me.

Brocks smile fell.

"Misty I'd love to but...I kind of am just getting out of The Unova region and I might not get back home for a couple of days."

Misty looked down as a worried look crossed her face. Brock felt the guilt start to creep up on him. It wasn't his fault he couldn't be there but Misty wasn't trying to guilt trip him or anything. She was just a mother worried about her child.

"I'm really sorry Misty. If you want I can ask my brother Forrest to see how she's doing."

The red-headed mother seemed to visibly relax, "Thank you Brock and I'm sorry for all the trouble. I am Melody's mother after all it is my job to worry."

"It's no problem really. I got to call Forrest while I can, he's been busy studying fossil's as a late so it's been hard to get his attention lately."

"Okay. Thanks again Brock and good-bye."

"Bye," Brock responded as he hung up on the video chat.

The former Pewter City gym leader couldn't believe it. Melody had already started her very own pokemon journey.

"I hope she's okay," Brock said to himself out loud. However knowing how Ash had started his journey he knew she had a long way ahead of her.

* * *

"Finally after days of wandering Viridian forest aimlessly and getting lost I finally made it to Pewter City!" Melody exclaimed feeling proud of herself. However that pride didn't overshadow the exhaustion she was now experiencing as she plopped down on a nearby rock. Pikachu plopped down next to her feeling quiet tired himself. He hadn't gotten out of the house much excluding when he accompanied Misty or Melody wherever they were going so he wasn't used as used to adventure like he used to be.

"I hope you realize you're sitting on my Merchandise," A calm voice said.

Despite the calmness the voice held Melody was startled and ended up falling off the rock on her back.

"I-I'm okay," She mumbled as she sat up and looked over to had said that.

It was an elderly man wearing a red hat that covered his eye's and had a grey beard.

"Sorry about that I just got out of the forest." Melody explained.

The man seemed to take Melody appearance into account before speaking again.

"You know you sort of remind me of a young trainer that traveled here long ago."

"Really?" Melody asked.

The old man nodded, "He seemed just as dimwitted and arrogant as you do."

"A-arrogant! Who are you calling arrogant! That's it I'm out of here! Come on Pikachu!" Melody yelled before stomping off.

"Arrogant what does he know! And dimwitted he's the one selling rocks, freakin rocks for a living!" Melody ranted as she made her way towards the town.

* * *

When Melody made it to the pokemon center she checked in and healed up the three pokemon she had with her. She then made her way to the dining area and let her Metapod and Eevee out of their pokeballs so they could eat.

"I'm gonna need to guys to get a good night sleep. Tomorrow we're going to take on the gym leader," She said to the two as they ate.

"Meta." Monarch responded.

Eevee didn't say anything. He just kept eating.

"Pika pikachu pikachu," Pikachu said.

Melody had no idea what he was saying so she took a wild guess.

"You're wishing me good luck?"

Pikachu shook his head. He curled his paws into fists and started making punching motions.

"You think I should get a fighting type."

Pikachu shook his head again.

"I think what he's saying is he wants to help you in your upcoming gym battle."

Melody turned around in her seat and saw a man wearing a green striped shirt standing behind her.

"Oh! Sorry Pikachu I want to use the pokemon that I raised for this battle. Besides it's not like I'll need your help I know I can totally win this upcoming battle."

"Is that so?" The man asked in an amused tone.

Melody smiled broadly.

"Yup! My dad was a great pokemon trainer and I practically destroyed every trainer I ran into in Viridian forest. It's only natural I'd be a great as he is. By the way my names Melody."

"Forrest," The man replied all amusement gone from his voice and replaced with a cold tone.

Melody didn't seem to notice however and continued on, "I've decided to challenge the gym leader tomorrow. Might as well get it done as soon as possible am I right?"

"I see…" Forrest then left leaving Melody feeling kind of confused.

"What a weird guy….well whatever time to eat!"

* * *

After getting up the next day Melody and Pikachu headed over to the Pewter city pokemon gym.

"So you've finally arrived." She heard the gym leader say. However she couldn't see his face due to it being shrouded in shadows.

Melody felt slightly intimidated but she tried not to let it show on her face nor make it apparent in her voice.

"T-that's right! My name is Melody Ketchum and I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"Very well then."

The gym leader stepped out of shadows revealing to Melody that it was the man named Forrest that she had talked to yesterday in the pokemon center.

"Then I accept your challenge."

"Hey your the guy I talked to yesterday at the pokemon center. Then that means…" Melody's eye's widened in realization, "Ah! Your Brocks little brother aren't you!"

"So you finally figured it out. Enough talk, let's battle!"

The floor suddenly changed to look like a rock field a man who looked to be a little younger than Forrest stepped out of nowhere.

"This is a offical Pokemon Indigo League match! I Salvadore shall be your referee! Each side will use two pokemon. Whoever faints all their opponent's pokemon first shall be declared the winner! The challenger may switch out their pokemon mid battle however the gym leader may not. With that out of the way you may begin!"

"Geodude I choose you!" Forrest yelled.

"Geodude," The pokemon said upon coming out of the pokeball.

Melody smiled confidently. Piece of cake.

"Go Monarch!" Melody yelled sending out her metapod.

"Meta."

"Monarch use string shot!"

Monarch shot a sticky web out at Geodude.

"Geodude dodge it and use rock tomb!"

Geodude then dodged the string shot flawlessly and threw a boulder at the cocoon pokemon.

"Monarch use harden!"

"Meta!" Monarch responded as it used harden just before the boulder hit her.

The boulder caused some dirt and dusted to be thrown up in the air. Once it cleared it was revealed that Monarch had fainted.

"Oh no Monarch!" Melody exclaimed.

"Don't you know that bug types are weak to rock type pokemon!" Forrest asked, however it sounded more like a statement it anything.

"Monarch return!" Melody said.

She turned her hat so it was backwards and looked at her last pokemon's pokeball.

"I'm counting on you. Go Eevee!"

"...Vee…" Eevee said.

"Come on Eevee we got this!"

Eevee nodded trying to muster up some courage for his trainer but once he saw the intense stare the Geodude was giving him he felt all his courage fade away.

'I know normal isn't very effective so if I lower his defense I might just have a shot at winning,' Melody thought.

"Eevee use tail whip!"

Eevee despite being terrified did as he was told and waved his tail lowering his opponents defense.

"Geodude use rock tomb again!"

Geodude picked up a boulder once again and chucked it at the normal type.

"Eevee dodge it!" Melody commanded.

However Eevee didn't move. Once he saw the boulder flying towards him he felt rooted in place. He was petrified. The boulder hit him dead on.

"Eevee!" Melody exclaimed once the boulder made impact. The boulder once again kicked up a lot of debris. Although she couldn't see it Melody already knew the outcome.

Once the dust settled she saw the unconscious form of Eevee.

"Eevee is unable to battle! The challenger is out of usable pokemon the winner is the Pewter city gym leader Forrest!" Salvadore announced.

Melody walked over to Eevee and picked and gather the brown pokemon in her arms her hat covering her eye's. Pikachu, who had been watching the battle from the sidelines walked up to Melody.

"Pika. Pikachu?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Let's just go," Melody said to pikachu and she turned to leave.

* * *

When she got to the pokemon center she was told she would have to wait a hour. Melody walked back to her room with Pikachu following her. When she got to her room she sat down on the edge her bed facing away from the electric mouse.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I...I lost.."

A tear slid down Melody's cheek followed by another one and another one. It wasn't long before she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I c-can't believe I lost," She cried into her pillow.

Pikachu jumped onto the bed and pat Melody on the back trying his best to console her. He hated seeing her so sad. Pikachu had known Melody her whole life and he had seen her sad before but never to such an extent. She wasn't just sad, she was crushed.

Once her sobbing calmed down she walked over to the phone in her room and dial her home number. The line rang for a bit before she heard her mother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, it's Melody.

"Hi sweetie! So you made it to Pewter city safe and sound what a relief."

"Yeah Mom about th-"

"So did you challenge the Pewter City gym leader yet?" Misty interrupted.

"Mom I was wondering if you think I should give up on becoming the Indigo league champion."

The line was silent for a second, "Honey why would you think you should give up on your dream like that? Did something happen?" Misty asked in concern.

"No nothing happened. I just I don't know," Melody lied. She didn't want to tell her mother that she lost. She was the daughter of Ash freaking Ketchum. She was supposed to be a child prodigy. She wasn't supposed to get utterly demolished like she did back at the gym. She didn't want her mom to be disappointed in her.

"Melody Ketchum I know you're lying now tell me what's wrong," Misty said is a stern yet sincere and gentle voice.

Melody sniffled as tears started streaming down her face once again.

"I-I lost Mom. I'm sorry. I lost to Forrest. I thought I could win and I was so confident in my team and I lost. I let you down, I let my pokemon down, and if dad was still around he would probably be disappointed in me too."

Misty waited until Melody's sobs died down before speaking agian.

"Melody listen to me. I'm not disappointed in you, your pokemon aren't disappointed in you either. They know you tried your best and I know for certain your father would not be disappointed in you."

"B-but I-I lost," Melody sniffled.

"I know that but that's how you improve as a person and as a trainer."

Melody was going to speak again however her mother's voice on the other line cut her off.

"You may have lost but you can only improve from here on out. I know you want to become champion like your father but you need to start off somewhere. Your father didn't win his first gym battle either."

"He...he didn't?" Melody asked in slight shock.

"He lost. I would know, I was their."

"But he was like the champion. How could he lose?" Melody asked. She couldn't believe it. Melody never really knew much about her dad. Her mom and grandma didn't talk about him much, probably because it hurt to. She was actually surprised her mom was even talking about him now.

"He lost because he lacked training and he was overconfident. He thought he could just walk into the gym and win a gym badge. He didn't take into consideration that gym leaders aren't pushovers. It takes a lot of work to become a pokemon master."

Melody was silent for a bit.

"...Are you still their?" Misty asked.

"Yeah Mom I'm still here."

"Melody I love you and no matter what you do I will always be rooting for you. I know you can become champion like Ash was. I believe in you. Your grandmother believes in you. All the pokemon here at home believe in you and Pikachu and your pokemon I'm sure believe in you. You just have to believe in yourself."

"Okay. Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome. I have to go now. Goodbye sweetie and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call. I love you."

"I love you too Mom. Bye."

Melody hung up the phone and stood up.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Pikachu...I have some training to do."

* * *

A/n: What do you guys think? Was it good was it bad does Melody come off as Mary-suish? Please let me know. I'm trying really hard to make her not a mary-sue, that's actually why this took so long, I got writers block and like I said I never really did a OC fanfic before. Please tell me what you guys think just make sure that if you don't agree with something you're nice about it and I'll try to fix it if possible. Anyways thanks for reading see you guys later.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: School starts the 30th but I don't wanna go back! I like sleeping I like not having panic attacks because I think I did sometime wrong. Anyways thank you Samurott1987 for reviewing last chapter. I own nothing except Melody I guess excluding her design.

* * *

Chapter 9

'I have to get stronger but I don't exactly know how I'm supposed to train,' Melody thought as she walked through the streets of Pewter city. She had left Pikachu back in the hotel room however she was starting to wish she had brought him. The only kind of training she knew how to do was the training that involved beating other trainers but she beat every single trainer in Viridian forest.

"So how did the gym battle go?"

Melody looked up to see the man she had seen before selling rocks looking down at her.

Melody, still feeling annoyed about being called arrogant and basically stupid responded with, "Why should you care?"

The man ignored her response and simply said, "If you want I can help your pokemon become stronger."

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

"What I'm saying is a little birdy told me you lost."

Melody looked down not wanting to be reminded.

"Do you accept my offer?"

Melody thought for a second, "It is true that I do need help and I need to beat Forrest so what choice do I have?"

"I accept," Melody responded with a determined look on her face.

* * *

"A-are you sure this is a good idea?" Melody asked nervously.

The rock guy (which is what she called him) was currently getting a catapult ready to launch a fairly large rock at Monarch (A/n: Think of the game from pokemon stadium).

"We're going to launch rocks at your metapod which will cause its body to harden. This will make it evolve very shortly as it seems your Metapod is ready to evolve any minute now."

"Yes but are you sure it's safe?" Melody asked putting emphasis on the word safe.

"Well…" The rock guy hesitated, "I'm sure it's fine."

"Why did you hesitate?" Melody asked as she started to feel anxiety settle in.

The rock guy cut the rope holding the catapulte back causing the rock in it to launch towards Monarch.

"There is a small chance that your Metapod isn't ready and this could force it to pop out of the cocoon prematurely."

"W-what?!" Melody yelled looking back towards Monarch who was waiting patiently for the rock to make impact.

The young girl started sprinting towards where the cocoon pokemon was hoping she could get it away from the impact zone before it was too late. Realizing however that she wasn't going to make it she did the only thing she could think of to do and yelled, "Monarch use harden!"

Monarch used harden as the boulder hit. Dust and dirt clouds were kicked up and Melody held her breath hoping that her pokemon was okay. When the dust cleared Monarch was fine but she appeared to have a large crack in her. Melody gasped and ran towards her pokemon thinking that it was severally hurt by the impact but she stopped running when she saw a bright white light come from the crack.

From the shell emerged a purple pokemon with beautiful white and black wings.

"Monarch you're a butterfree!" Melody exclaimed.

"Frrreee!" Monarch responded.

"I told you it would work," The rock guy said as he walked up to Melody and Monarch who was currently flying around excitedly.

"Thank you so much Mister. Now I can beat Forrest for sure!" Melody exclaimed.

"Hold up, didn't you mention having another pokemon?"

"You mean Eevee?" Melody asked.

"Shouldn't you train your Eevee as well before taking on the gym?"

"Well I would but Eevee's at a type disadvantage," Melody replied leaving out the the part about her Eevee being extremely timid.

"Yes but type advantage isn't all that matters in a battle. I remember a long time ago a trainer beat the gym leaders Onix with a Pikachu."

"I remember my mom telling me about that. Wasn't it a fluke though since the sprinklers went off?"

"It was dumb luck but even so a win's a win and in my books that Pikachu was abnormally strong to begin with so even if it was counted as a loss if that trainer challenged the gym leader again he would have won fair and square."

"Either way I believe in Monarch and I know that she'll pull through for me. I'm going to go get Pikachu and challenge the gym right now. Bye Mister!" Melody yelled over her shoulder before running off towards the pokemon center.

* * *

After healing her pokemon and picking up Pikachu whom she left in her room at the pokemon center she started making her way towards the gym ready to challenge it once more. It had been a day since she had last challenged meaning that Forrest should accept her challenge. She walked up to the door and pulled on the handles only to find that the gym was locked.

"That's weird. I guess Forrest isn't here right now," Melody said to Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

Melody sighed and started to walk away, "Well what are we supposed to do while we wait?"

Pikachu who was a few paces behind her noticed a nearby sign taped to a telephone pole, "Pika, Pikachu."

"Hm?" Melody said as she walked over towards the sign Pikachu was looking at.

The sign had a picture of a fossil and a pokemon Melody had never seen before and read,

 **New fossil exhibit open at Pewter city museum. Opened until the end of spring.**

"Hey it's only April so the exhibit's still open, wanna go check it out?" She asked Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"Then let's go."

* * *

When Melody got to the museum she payed the child's fee (which was 50 pokedollars) and Pikachu got in for free because he was a pokemon.

Melody soaked in all ancient pokemon in the museum from all the different had never known any of these pokemon ever existed. She knew a little about aerodactyl and the kabuto and omanyte family but not the fossil pokemon from different regions. Melody had never really been outside of the Kanto region aside from a couple instances, one being the time her, her mom and her grandma vacationed in Hoenn. The other instance was because for Christmas he mom likes to take the subway in Saffron City to Goldenrod City in Jhoto for shopping and lets Melody tag along

While looking at some fossil's all the way from Unova Melody felt Pikachu tug on her pants leg, "What it is?"

"Pikachu, pikachu pi."

Melody followed the yellow mouses gaze and saw that it fell on none other than Forrest who appeared to be talking to a man with reddish hair and glasses.

"Hey there's Forrest now I can ask him about a rematch. Hey Forrest!" Melody called rather rudely interrupting the conversation the two men were having.

"Hello Melody," Forrest responded in a cold tone like last time, however this time it held some sort of warmth to it.

"I would like to have a rematch," Melody stated in a firm voice.

"No."

"B-but why not?" Melody whined like a child who just got denied sweets by their parent.

"Excuse me, if I may interject," The man with the glasses started.

"Who are you?" Melody asked.

The man smiled, "I'm glad you asked. I am none other than the Oreburgh City gym leader Roark."

"Oreburgh city? I've never heard of it."

"That's probably because it's in the Sinnoh region," Roark responded with a smile.

"Roark is the director of the fossil exhibit. He and his team dug all of these fossils up. He decided to share his findings with the world but not before leaving the gym in the care of one of his underlings before he left," Forrest said.

"Speaking of gyms gym leaders do have the right to refuse challengers if they feel that said challenger is not ready," Roark said.

"But I am ready I spent all day training and now I know I'll win for sure this time."

Forrest let out a frustrated sigh, "You may have trained but your still not getting the point, what I'm trying to say is-"

Before he could finish the sound of shattering glass along with a alarm going off sounded through the building. Bars then appeared blocking off all possible exits.

"W-what's going on?" Melody stuttered as fear started to wash over her.

As if answering her question a man in a black hooded sweatshirt with black jeans and a handkerchief that covered the lower part of his face walking in followed by a weezing.

"Get down! All of you drop to the floor and hand over your pokeballs or I will order my Weezing will self destruct!" The man commanded.

"Are you crazy!" A elderly man yelled, "If you did that you'd die with the rest of us!"

The man laughed, "Like I care! This building is being confiscated by the X gang! If I must die for our mission to be accomplished then so be it! Now get on the ground no-"

Before the man could finish his Weezing was zapped causing it to faint. The man looked over to the cause of this to see a Pikachu glaring daggers at him standing protectively in front of a pink haired girl.

"Looks like someone wants to play "hero"." The man spat.

"W-what? No that's not what happened at all!" Melody stuttered now feeling terrified. She hadn't ordered Pikachu to attack his Weezing at all. He only did it to protect her but now because of that all this guys attention was on her.

The man ignored what Melody had stuttered out, "Look's like somebody had a death wish don't you! Well if that's what you want then a battle to the death you'll get!"

The man pulled out three pokeballs and sent out 3 pokemon only one of which Melody recognized, that being a houndoom.

"W-what are those two pokemon?" Melody asked.

"I'm assuming you're talking about the Rhyperior and Drapion," Roark responded while pulling out a pokeball.

"Those pokemon look really s-scary."

"I will admit something does seem off about all of these pokemon normal appearances. They seem more aggressive than most of their species and more angry." Forrest noted.

"I'll take care of this guy. Melody you're a trainer right?" Roark asked.

"Y-yeah."

"You and Forrest need to try and get the hostages out of here safely."

"M-me?! B-but I've just a rookie trainer. I haven't even g-gotten my first gym badge yet!"

"We don't exactly have a choice come on!" Forrest ordered.

"Oh no you don't! Drapion use poison sting!"

"Rampardos use protect!" Roark ordered while throwing his pokeball. Rampardos used protect shielding himself and everyone else from the attack.

"Come on everyone this way!" Forrest ordered motioning towards the stairs.

Brock led the way down the stairs just incase there were more goons while Melody and Pikachu looked around to make sure everyone got down. Just as she was about to go down Rampardos got smashed into a wall.

"Rampardos!" Roark yelled.

"Rampardos isn't looking so good. Pikachu go in there to help even the odd," Melody ordered.

"Pika pikachu pika!" Pikachu argued obviously concerned with Melody's safety.

"I be fine." 'No I won't.'

Pikachu looked at her once more before nodding.

"Good luck." 'Please stay.'

Pikachu ran towards the battle and Melody descended the stairs.

'I'm not going to be okay.'

* * *

A/n: And now you guys are on a cliffhanger. If anyone was confused by that last part basically the sentences that followed the dialogue surrounded by the '' were her thoughts while those sentences were said. Also I apologize in advance if my grammar isn't the best, I've never been very good with grammar so if you see a error and its really bothering you for whatever reason please specifically tell me what line it is in the reviews. Just please remember to be respectful about it. Anyways it's late at night and I'm tired so bye.


End file.
